


when the sun rises.

by carlsdimples



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, boyfriends changki, im gonna go cry in a corner now, kihyun is whipped for changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlsdimples/pseuds/carlsdimples
Summary: “ in that moment, he realized, he was the happiest man alive. ”ー in which kihyun is whipped for changkyun.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	when the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> ` lowercase intended.

kihyun woke up, and found himself unable to go back to sleep.

now, whenever something like this happened, he'd usually get up and start doing something "productive" - he'd probably be cleaning the kitchen for the eighth time this week, except today something kept him from leaving his comfy bed.

he immediately felt it when he woke up: the presence of a warm body against his. he felt changkyun's chest rise and fall against his own from how close they were, and his hair tickled kihyun's neck.

kihyun smiled, thinking about the boy curled up in his arms. 

he thought about all the memories they had made together, about how glad he was to have the younger in his life.

kihyun's gaze shifted from the dark ceiling to changkyun's adorable sleeping face; kihyun didn't know what time it was, but judging by the light coming from the window it was close to sunrise, kihyun's favourite part of the day.

the soft light illuminated changkyun's face just the tiniest bit, not enough to wake him up, yet enough for kihyun to see his face in the still dark-ish room.

kihyun felt his breath hitch as he looked at changkyun again; even though they were dating, and he should be used to being this close to changkyun by now, kihyun's heart refused to calm down, just like when he was too shy to approach him, doing nothing more than admiring him from a distance.

probably without even realizing it, his hand moved to gently cup his cheek, stroking his thumb slowly - to at least try not to wake him up - on his cheekbone and feeling changkyun's soft skin.

some people at school dared to call the younger ugly because of his acne scars, but kihyun found those pretty as well; that's how in love he was. he found changkyun's features attractive, acne or not, and besides that he didn't only fall for his looks.

he removed his hand, only for his pointer finger to find his brow bone, slowly tracing it, then going down the bridge of his nose, before bringing his thumb to his bottom lip and carefully stroking it across the warm, smooth surface.

changkyun hummed in his sleep, and kihyun momentarily stopped his every movement - even breathing. he knew if he woke changkyun up he could just tell him that it was too early to get up and to go back to sleep, but he'd feel guilty for ruining his beauty sleep (even though he didn't need it because he was already soso beautiful).

kihyun's hand made its way back to the younger's waist, under the covers, and under the boy's tshirt. 

kihyun let his hand slowly rub circles on changkyun's skin, going from his waist to his back, then gently trailing his fingers up and down his backbone, to which sleeping changkyun replied by shifting closer to kihyun and snuggling his face closer to his neck.

kihyun was whipped.

his smile got bigger as he carefully leaned down to leave a kiss on changkyun's forehead, feeling his heart practically about to explode.

kihyun's hand kept stroking the warm skin on the sleeping boy's back, as his legs tangled with the younger's.

it was mid-april and they were both wearing shorts, and kihyun felt the skin of changkyun's legs rubbing against his own, which made him smile for the nth time.

kihyun tightened his grip on changkyun's waist; changkyun was so warm, and he smelled like home. kihyun peacefully drifted off to sleep again.

in that moment, he realized, he was the happiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! 💕🥺


End file.
